


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #45 : « Short Headcanons (#8) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble Collection, Legends Never Die, Palpateen, Snippets, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: • “Académicien”• “Accélérateur”• “Accentuation”• “Accession”• “Accumulation”
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	1. Headcanon #23 : « Académicien »

**Author's Note:**

> Très très pratique ce format, pour accumuler ces textes horriblement courts ;)

23 – Académicien

_Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018_

Naboo était un monde de culture et d'art. L'Académie des Lettres était l'un des lieux les plus respectés de la capitale, et les monarques successifs avaient illustré cet attachement en tâchant d'embellir et d'agrandir le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une œuvre d'art à part entière.

Père lui avait réservé quelques cours avec un académicien, afin d'aiguiser sa plume et améliorer ses capacités d'écriture. Palpatine grimpait donc la première volée de marches, celles qui menaient de la rue vers le gigantesque hall d'entrée, en admirant les statues grandioses qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre de l'escalier.


	2. Headcanon #24 : « Accélérateur »

24 – Accélérateur

_Date de première publication : 02 juin 2018_

La vitesse était grisante. Fort heureusement pour lui, et pour les autres usagers de speeders, le jeune Palpatine vivait l'expérience sur un circuit de course.


	3. Headcanon #25 : « Accentuation »

25 – Accentuation

_Date de première publication : 02 juin 2018_

Se débarrasser de son accent Naboo avait été la première chose que Palpatine avait cherché à faire, après sa promotion au rang d'Ambassadeur.

Pour se faire une place sérieuse et durable auprès des influenceurs galactiques, il lui fallait parler comme eux.


	4. Headcanon #26 : « Accession »

26 – Accession

_Date de première publication : 02 juin 2018_

Sa lente accession au – nouvellement créé – trône galactique, ne s'était pas faite sans heurts.

Le jeu en valait cependant la chandelle.


	5. Headcanon #27 : « Accumulation »

27 – Accumulation

_Date de première publication : 04 juin 2018_

Une accumulation de petites contrariétés Sénatoriales futiles... Il n'en fallut pas une de plus pour faire céder le calme étudié de Palpatine.

D'un pincement de doigts, il fit sauter le miroir grâce à la Force.


End file.
